Rollercoaster
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: Being a cop is one big emotional rollercoaster ride. Jane's POV during the last eight mintues or so of Boston Strangler Redux  1x02 . SPOLIERS for that episode.


**Title: Rollercoaster**

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: Jane's thoughts from 1X02 (Boston Strangler Redux), mostly the hostage scene but starts a little before that, sort of tracks the brain wave type thing. **

**Author's Note: I have discovered that I enjoy writing first person from Jane's point of view . This found I was watching a clip on youtube and was inspired to write this. Sure, it's not as dramatic as Trigger but I tried to add some humor. Enjoy. **

**Author's Note (Part Two): Big thanks to HBCarolyn, Candy77, darkemberdagger, Steeleafan and Toeta95, all of whom reviewed Trigger. **

* * *

Being a cop is one big fucking emotion roller coaster. Seriously, it's true. One minute my perp is right within reach of my cuffs, the next "Lieutenant Grant" and his big, shiny task force are there, ready to take the collar. So I'm all down in the dumps, sitting at my desk trying really hard not to go down and chew Frankie out or shoot Grant, at that point I don't really mind, the next, some sort of god send brain wave comes to me.

It doesn't add up.

The Boston Strangler had been so careful, so meticulous that all of a sudden he leaves blood on a scarf he had tied around his victims neck? That's kind of slip up you expect from a newbie but this guy, this guy evaded arrest for twenty plus years, not leaving any trace of forensic evidence and then BAM there it is.

"_We got one body dumped in our laps, we have two strangling in one day, we have no forensic evidence and then BAM we find blood."_I voice my musings aloud, hoping to figure out why this collar is bothering me, besides the fact it got ripped out of my hands _"Maura says forensic evidence doesn't waver, doesn't lie, it doesn't change its mind." _My voice shakes at the end of that sentence and I know I'm going to loose it, that is if I don't figure out what the hell is going on.

Frost returns to his chair and I ask him _"Hey Frost, did Redmond Jones have any blood work done recently, any doctor visits?" _

"_No, not that I could find." _

Then I have it. I know what's bothering me and if I'm right, well I may just get to make this collar after all.

"_I'm gunna check something." _I say as I walk out of the room.

Seven minutes later, with Kenny's alibi about as solid as water, I'm sort of in a good mood again, well kind of, but as I round the corner into the autopsy room _"Hey Maura, check it out, can you run this-" _

Oh, well, now this is interesting. I stop mid-step, whatever words I was about to say now forever lost as I see Kenny holding Maura at gun point. Once again I've switched moods drastically from some meek form of happy to the cool calm that sets in when I'm in a hostage situation. However that cool, calm is tinged with panic because the hostage in this situation is Maura.

"_Hey, you are a good cop." _Kenny say's

I know, thanks, an hour ago that would have been a compliment. Now, now I'm thinking I'm not good enough. I look at Maura, just a quick check to make sure she's not harmed and it appears that besides being a little freaked out, she's fine. Her eyes are glued to the gun, which has now shifted to be pointed at me _"For a girl." _

"_Alright, you have your gun, put it down, kick it over there." _

This guy is a loose cannon and I really don't have time to argue with him, however Maura does that for me nicely _"Don't do it Jane." _she says, her eyes shifting from the gun to me.

I have to and he knows that I have to.

"_Aw shut the hell up!"_he shouts and the gun is back being pointed at Maura, something I would much rather not be the case.

I carefully take my gun out of its holster, wondering if I have enough time to take off the safety and shoot him before he shoot's either Maura or me. Doubtful. Crap. There's probably some part of the manual that deals with obsessed cops who have your best friend at gun point but right now that part is totally blanking on me.

I can't talk him out of this.

I can't offer him anything.

I can't let him shoot Maura.

I have but one option and that is to comply with his demands, which is actually in the manual. So I put the gun down in front of me, the entire time Maura and I are staring at each other, having some sort of orbital conversation. It is going something like this:

**Me: I'm going to get you out of this alive. **

**Maura: Us, you're going to get us out of this alive. **

**Me: Sure. Okay. Us. (But honestly I just need to get Maura away from Kenny's gun)**

**Maura: Don't put your gun down! **

**Me: I don't want to but I have to. **

**Maura: Fine. (She let out a shaky breath and that betrayed just how scared she was) **

"_Put the gun down! Put the gun down, slow." _

As I'm' putting down Maura's, our, best chance of getting out of here alive I notice Maura's baseball bat, normally I would wonder why it's here but right now that really doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because if I can just get over to Kenny then that bat is going to hit a lot more than just baseballs.

"_Alright, now kick it over there." _He commands

I comply, again, and Maura and I have another eye conversation:

**Maura: My baseball bat? **

**Me: You have a better plan? (As I say this, the clatter of my gun echoes around the deserted autopsy room, signaling out best chance is now out of reach) **

**Maura: No. **

**Me: I just need to get over to him without getting you killed. **

**Maura: I'm working on that. **

"_You planted Redmond Jones' blood didn't you?" _I ask, trying to give Maura time to figure out a way for me to get over there so I can whack him a few times.

I see her looking around; looking for something that could be used as a weapon but this is an autopsy room, not an armory.

"_I've still got some." _He says and pulls out some sort of kerchief.

I stand there, ready to lung forward and grab that bat, just waiting for Maura's actions. She acts, taking the moment that the gun wavers slightly off of me to grab the nearest scalpel and stab him. He lets out a cry of pain as blood gushes from a leg wound and the gun clatters to the floor. I turn, grab the bat and take three strides over to him. He is hunched over in pain and I hear the gun being kicked away from him but still, I don't need him feigning how much pain he is actually in and pulling some stunt.

This is mind I whack him on the back with the bat, twice.

"_Home run." _Maura quips and I grin.

"_It was just a base hit."_ I reply and both of us are panting slightly from the adrenaline rush.

We both let out shaky laughs as I bend over to cuff Kenny _"You okay?" _I ask

"_Yeah"_ she says, her voice shaking slightly _"Yeah." _

Liar.

However this is neither the time nor the place to call her out.

I pull Kenny up and start walking towards the elevator, once again settling into a grim satisfaction of collaring a killer.

Like I said before, being a cop is just one big emotional roller coaster.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Requests? Any of the above? None of the above? Hope you enjoyed the above story. It helped me work through some writers block for some of my other stories. **

**Thanks, **


End file.
